The present invention relates generally to manicuring devices for removing nail polish and other coatings from fingernails.
There are currently numerous techniques available for effecting removal of nail polish, lacquers and other nail coatings from a person's fingernails. All the techniques employ a suitable solvent capable of dissolving the nail coating and various methods have been devised for applying the solvent to the fingernails. The most common method is to simply apply the solvent to a piece of cloth or cotton which is then rubbed over the fingernails to remove the coating. This approach is disadvantageous for several reasons. One disadvantage is that the cloth or cotton is unable to effectively penetrate and clean the cuticle area of the fingernail. Another disadvantage is that the application of the solvent to the wiping cloth or cotton frequently results in spilling and splattering of the solvent onto the user's clothing or adjacent furnishings and the operation itself is quite messy. Moreover, the removal of fingernail coatings by this technique is a relatively time-consuming operation.
In order to avoid the foregoing drawbacks, various devices have been devised to assist in applying the solvent to the fingernails. To date, however, these devices have not proven satisfactory and there is still a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive device for removing fingernail coatings.